Dr. Eggman
I am the Eggman, I got the Master Plan! Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known as Doctor Eggman, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and Co-Op Champion, having won the latter as part of The Practice with his tag team partner Dr. Wily. In the Sonic The Hedgehog ''franchise Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (originally known simply as Eggman in Japan and Dr. Robotnik everywhere else) is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. A hater of anything living (particularly if they're animals, furries moreso, and ''especially hedgehogs), Eggman is always out to conquer the world with his robots, some of them even being animals kept captive in both mind and body while inside a machine! While Sonic and friends constantly thwart his schemes, he's always got cooking up new plans for the Blue Blur to get a load of. In VGCW Dr. Eggman's recorded stream debut was on the 2012-11-19 show, and his presence was immediately made known as he would win the Royal Rumble and also become the VGCW Champion that night! Later that night, Eggman successfully retained the title in a Triple Threat Match against Jontron and Ezio. Dr. Eggman is currently the only VGCW champion to successfuly retain a title in a Triple Threat Match. His reign was short-lived, however, and Ganondorf captured the title one day later. Season 1: The Doctors Unite In order to find a new division to conquer, Eggman sought the help of Dr. Wily to capture Co-Op gold as The Practice. They didn't mesh off the bat, however, losing in the first round of the 2012-11-22 tournament to decide the first Co-Op Champions. Despite the loss, they were given consideration for their overall performance in the company. With that, The Practice defeated GameCenter FU to become the Co-Op Champs, and Eggman became the third VGCW competitor to have held the VGCW and Co-Op belts! Robotnik's still shown himself to be quite relevant even without Dr. Wily. He had a one-night feud with Gabe Newell, being defeated in a Hell in a Cell match but eliminating him in the Royal Rumble later that night. Notably, he suffered a severe stroke and it was apparent that his eggs were scrambled on the 2012-12-09 show in a 6-man tag match, as he stood completely dazed on his team's corner for nearly 10 minutes as the battle raged on, only to finally recover with a slight bump to put him back together again. He'd yet to lose sight of his primary goal, as he stood as the #1 contender to the HIAS Title after his second Royal Rumble victory on 2013-01-01. Would the Master Plan come to fruition? Season 2: So Close, Yet So Far ...No it wouldn't. Thanks to his tag team partner, Eggman ended up losing the Tag Team title to Raw Power before he could even fight Raphael, and when the time came the turtle fought with the same fury that he showed in his fight with Snake. In the end, Eggman's plan was not as complete as he thought. But Eggman is nothing if not persistant, and persistence is precisely what brought down Ganondorf, so only time would tell where the Master Plan went next. Despite the setbacks he faced, Eggman remained focused on the title. He took part in a 16-man King of the Ring where he faced tough opposition; his first match was against a very angry Simon Belmont, and it only got harder from there. JonTron and Ganondorf were next, both of whom revealed themselves to have stolen Gabe Newell's famed Wallet Squeeze just before fighting the doctor. After denying the Dark Lord a second chance at glory he faced Solid Snake in the finals, and won. That day, Eggman not only became the #1 contender but also made history as the first person in VGCW history to be World Champion, Co-op Champion, King of the Ring and win a Royal Rumble (not all at the same time, of course), making him the most decorated wrestler in the league. ...he still lost to Raphael again the next show via count out after Raph speared him through the barricade. Season 3: A New Master Plan Eggman was one of the sixteen voted to take part in The Great Tournament. While he mocked his partner Dr.Wily about what would happen if he lost to the good lawyer or a potential matchup against Vegeta , Eggman didn't have any sort of plan in his 1st round match against the Nerd, losing after receiving the devastating F-Bomb. Ironically, it was Eggman, not Wily, who ended up facing Vegeta. The Saiyan was still looking to get a second singles win to cement his BADMAN status, and nobody wanted to be the person to give it to him. Eggman decided to put the Master Plan on hold for a moment and focus on his current objective: beating Vegeta. With a bit of effort, the doctor used his genius IQ to break through the confidence Vegeta got from his past victories, and the Prince of Jobbers gradually began to emerge once more. With Vegeta now doubting his ability to win, Eggman just needed to finish off his opponent, and that he did. Victorious, Eggman went back to his home base and began working on a new Master Plan. His relationship with Dr. Wily had gone sour, his fight to defeat Raphael was hijacked by a primitive brute, and his chances at VGCW domination foiled by a nerd, Eggman needed to start from scratch. Crushing the BADMAN was a good starting point, but it alone wasn't enough. We shall see what Eggman has in store. Season 4: Regaining Lost Ground Despite their poor relationship, the combined brainpower of The Practice proved to still be a force to be reckoned with when Wario attempted to steal Eggman's blueprints for Metal Sonic. Realizing the fat Wario Bro was the wildcard of their team, the doctors opted to focus their efforts on weakening him. Eggman and Wily drove Wario through the crowd barrier, then repeatedly smashed his face into a turnbuckle. The strategy worked like a charm and the team at last picked itself up out of its slump. In Season 4, Eggman made his first appearance in a 30-Man Rumble. Entering at #23, he showed his usual resilience by eliminating four men on his way to being a part of the final three. Unfortunately, his two opponents both came in after him, and knowing his reputation, opted to focus on eliminating him before fighting each other. Later he was approached by Geno, looking for people to help him fight The Drac Pack. Being a leader and not a follower, Eggman declined, but was surprisingly polite to the wooden doll. He even offered a suggestion as to who he should look to recruit. The next night, he and Dr. Wily teamed up against Barret Wallace, the runner-up to the previous Royal Rumble. Barret gave the two doctors quite a bit of pain, but the team eventually prevailed. Whether or not this is a part of the Master Plan is anyone's guess. Things did not go so well the rest of the season for Eggman as Arino cracked him open in the May 11th vacant VGCW Title Tournament's first round and Donkey Kong showed the doctor on the Season 4 finale that even non-hedgehog animals can beat him up. The Master Plan needed some fine tuning, but hope arrived when Nappa blurted out that he was going after the Dragon Balls for some unknown purpose. Now Eggman and his partner had their chance to build the Skull Egg Empire at long last, especially since their rivals were long gone from VGCW. Would this be THE Master Plan? Season 5: The Latest Master Plan The newest plot by Eggman and Wily started on 2013-07-11, as the duo ambushed Nappa in an attempt to steal his Dragon Radars. It worked, but Adam Jensen had stolen one of the Radars in the confusion, causing the two mad doctors to argue. Wario Ware Inc. attacked Eggman the next broadcast, but all that did was break the Radar Waluigi'd grabbed, which caused Wily to be targeted. The two did eventually find a Dragon Ball..in Segata Sanshiro's hands. After Wily "egged" Segata on, Eggman was easily scrambled by the Casual Champion. Eggman then tried an old trick of his: Tricking Knuckles into doing his dirty work. After "informing" Knuckles that if the Dragon Balls were gathered, an evil dragon'd be summoned..which ate Master Emeralds, Knuckles was gulled by Eggman again. Unfortunately, Eggman's old nemesis, Sonic returned that very same night... Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Ivo Eggman Robotnik.png|Robotnik in his classic attire in his title match against Mr. Satan. C5Jdw.gif MasterPlanWinsKing.png|Eggman's victory in King of the Ring Eggman Goin To WrestleMania.png|Eggman's second Rumble Victory eggstache.gif eggmanforgenderequaliwmbe1.png|Dr Eggman, long time supporter of women's rights and the WVGCW ivqinVwFiNhI4.gif 1341485-eggman super.jpg 00084529.0002.jpg|WHATCHO GONNA DOOOOOO, WHEN EGGMAN USES HIS MASTER PLAN ON '''YOOOOOU'????''